finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Caine
"You ever just wanna tie someone up and tooty their fruity?" - Bruce to Chevelle Bruce (ブルース) is a character in season two of Finding the Garden of Eden. Background 'Bruce Edwin Caine '''was born on August 27, 2244 as Beatrice Caine at Big MT as a result of in vitro fertilization. He also has an unseen twin brother by the name of Robert Caine, who is only mentioned. He and Robert escaped Big MT some time later and went their separate ways, where Bruce then realized he was not Beatrice. Bruce wandered into the Mojave Wasteland and took out an NCR scouting group, where he was chose to serve the NCR instead of execution due to his sharpshooting skills. Bruce was Chevelle's counterpart until his death. He was a sniper for 1st Recon who was allegedly guarding HELIOS One until he was moved to Camp Forlorn Hope with Chevelle in 2281. Season two Bruce is assigned to be Chevelle's partner at some point before Chevelle arrives in Camp Forlorn Hope. Chevelle insists he doesn't need a partner, and that he is fine being independent, where Bruce is reluctant to the idea due to being socially awkward. Chevelle ends up telling Bruce about his crush on Ranger Andrew, and that they should go buy a harpoon to shoot Andrew in a head with and to beat him with a hammer until he agrees to date Chevelle, where Bruce then tells him him he's crazy. Chevelle and Bruce end up in jail the same night they are paired together, after sharing a dose of Slasher. The NCR commanding officers enforce that the two learn to work as a team, especially that of Chevelle. They do not get along at first, Chevelle making it clear that "he doesn't like him or anything", but after some time the pair becomes close to the point of intimacy and mutual respect. While Bruce is Chevelle's primary love interest, the relationship is considered to be mostly platonic for reasons that both the NCR forbids it, and that the two do not find sexual relations necessary to be happy. During the Second Battle of Hoover Dam, Bruce is fatally shot in the chest, where Chevelle ignores his orders to stay with him during his final moments. Reputation Character reputation is entirely based on canon in-game reputation, with meanings that can be found here. Notes * Bruce was a transgender man (born as Beatrice). * Bruce's family is of French origin, only known because Chevelle looks up his last name in a pre-war surname book to reveal that Cain, or "''caigne" is a translation of "bitch". * Bruce is a very tall and lanky individual, being very underweight for his BMI ratio. * Bruce's astrological sign is Virgo. * Bruce's primary weapon was The Starchild. * Bruce is one of the tallest characters in the series, standing at 6'8". * Bruce along with Chevelle are both keen to the drug Slasher. * Bruce was originally written to be Australian, but it was later changed. * Bruce's mouth scar was apparently from cutting himself while eating from a can of beans.